Upir
Upir (or opir) is a vampire-like species found in Ukraine and are the natural enemies of werewolves or called loup garous. It is quite similar to the Russian/Ukrainian legend of the Upyr, the Slavic Upior, and the Byelorussian Upor. This species start out as seemingly regular humans, though they seem to have a greater tolerance to pain and the ability of memorization. Using this power, however, puts visible strain on their bodies, as they bleed from their noses each time they use it. After death by suicide, they become full Upir. Once they are in this stage, they will spend months or even years adapting to their new hunger for blood or raw tissue and will often have far less self-control over their hunger and be prone to dangerously aggressive behavior. As they live out their infinite lifespan, their personality will become far colder and less prone to emotions, though they can still be prone to become violent whenever they do not have emotional control, a side affect of their aggressive nature. Their almost complete lack of emotions causes them to be more cruel or sometimes even inhumane towards others. There are instances in which their emotions can overwhelm them such as when they are sad, but it lasts for a very short time. They can continue living or be killed by cremation. Origin and Physiology ' According to Folklore full Upirs are the spawn of witches and demons and a half-Upir is 1/2 human, 1/4 witch, and 1/4 demon. It can be assumed that they have been around a long time perhaps since the beginning of time. Scientifically, the Upir gene is identified as a heritable retroviral anomaly. This anomaly in the certain genomes is what turns people into Upir, but it can only be genticallyy inherited. It appears that those that are not full Upir but are a portion of it or have strong demonic gene in their bloodline will be prone to develop strange deformities, such as Olivia being born with a short tail like appendage on her back, Roman and Nadia were born with a thick skin membrane or a caul over his body and normal skin, which was removed, and Shelley having her misshapen appearance, though it seems to have disappeared due to her deaths or near death at the hand of Thomas Sworn, which may have caused her to die and come back and develop a more human like appearance. Nadia's inhuman blue eyes are her abnormal appearance that signifies her demonic lineage. When Roman transformed, he cut his arms and bleed out, causing marks to form on his arms in the palce of the wounds and his blood to move on its own up a wall and form a picture of dragon like wings. Upir still produce waste and can become pregnant as Upir are still living creatures like humans and werewolves are and with similar traits to them. Roman as a full Upir has shown the ability urinate and produce sweat as Upir are still living creatures like humans. Pryce stated that he could turn an Upir into a human through stem cell research, by exchanging their tissues and blood for that of humans and remove the cells with Upir genetics to that of humans. This was not demonstrated as Roman, who went through treatments that required his tissues being stripped from him and his blood drained from him and both being exchanged for that of humans. Pryce said that enough of these would make him fully human. Since they are different in genotypes from human, their body, specifically at the nervous system, is incapable of reacting to anesthesia, rending it useless in their system. Also, the treatments of purging the Upir gene from the Upir can cause puss to come from their ears as the body is now primed to purge itself of anything it recognizes as the Upir gene. The six treatments must be taken day after day to prime the bodies genetics to accept the human gene and reject the Upir gene. If one is missed then the Upir will return to its original state. If the final treatment is missed, the little semblence of the Upir gene will become infectious in the body, rebonding the gene to the body and causing mutations with unpredictable and possibly catastrophic results. By then, the Upir gene will become impossible to eradicate. 'Known Upirs *'Olivia Godfrey' (Full) *'Roman Godfrey' (Full) *'Nadia Godfrey' (Quarter) *'Olivia's Father' (Full) 'Appearance' Upirs are indistinguishable from humans. They possess an enhanced bite and jaw strength. In one instance, or at least in a daydream Roman had, his lower jaw dislocated, causing cracking noises in his face and his mouth extended downward as far as his neck. This made his bite so big that it engulfed the entire throat of Miranda in the daydream. Roman's canine teeth briefly transformed into fangs in the first season and this was an Upirs only transformation until the second season changed this, making the vampiric teeth non canon. A flashback of Olivia's awakening as a full Upir in the first season showed her with fanged canine teeth as well. While they do not truly physically change and have a perfected figure due to being Full Upir, they experience changes to their bodies, such as distrophe in their muscles or even cancer in unbelievably rare cases, as well as severe distrophe, sometimes even to the point were they need a cane to walk and develop wrinkles and signs of aging, is mostly an affect of an Upir Neurotoxin and can render an Upir almost mortal, giving an Upir a human lifespan and human vunerabilitiess to aging and cancers. Olivia developed these symptoms time after Roman drained her of blood and being an untested Upir neurotoxin enzyme. Upir can also be impregnated by humans to have have Half Upir children. It is unknown if Upir can impregnate each other and if so, what kind of offspring would be produced. Half Upir can impregnate humans and have Quarter Upirs with the posibilityy of developing psionic powers, like Nadia's telekinetic death stare. = 'Powers & Abilities' Full-Upir, however, have abilities that are not possessed by half-upirs. A Full Upir's healing and durability are strengthened by their diet and their recovery ability can be taken away for months if they lose great amounts of blood, Full Upir * Enhanced Strength - Upirs are arguably the strongest beings in the series or are equal in strength to vargulfs or reanimated being, as they have overpowered, beaten, incapacitated, mutilated, and killed humans with inhuman ease. Upirs have been known to be more than capable of over-powering and easily able to more than easily kill humans bare-handedly, usually either through tearing of body parts and multilating them or bending and breaking their bodies in lethal ways, though such unnatural feats are only possible with slightly greater physical effort, whlee an Upir could simply strike a human in the face with an open hand. At their best effort, an Upir could easily send humans flying into the air 20 or more feet across the air.This also applies to Johann Price, a human with constant hysterical strength, fears Olivia Godfrey for her strength and was casually grabbed by the neck and forcibly pinned against the wall by Roman, a full Upir who had been similarly overpowered by Price when he was still only a Half Upir. A full upir can lift uplift and rend a transformed werewolf or vargulf with little effort, such as when Roman did this to Peter's wolf body to pull him out of it. It would appear that the strenght required to lift others off the ground and sending them flying into the air needs at least some effort for a Roman did not always do so when fighting against cultists and needed some more momentum to use the peak of his strength and send them flying into the air, as he would sometimes just grapple with them and overpower them in a second. He less effort he could simply pin people down with no effort and great ease but with enough effort, he could rip apart flesh and send people flying at the speed of a moving car. OLivia used enough force to stun a man in the 1400's by elbowing him in the torso and knock him to the ground. It is assumed Roman would have been able to fight Olivia on equal grounds before hewas in the process of trying to exchange his tissue, blood and organs for that of humans to become human. It is possible that reanimated beings such as Shelley can be equal in strength to a Full Upir or even surpass them in strength. Olivia was briefly held in a choke hold by surprise by Norman when he tried to kill her, though she then got the upper hand when she broke out of her surprised state and broke his arm and tore out his heart. * Enhanced Senses - 'When having a hunger attack, which makes their vision hazy and their sight to be only on living creatures. They can hear the heartbeat of a human from a few feet feet away and can clearly see their viens and blood vessels in their necks and in their skin. Their senses seem primed to sense their prey and their food as Roman has not been seen sensing anything other than people's hearts. Olivia was unable to sense the bird that flew into a window, though this was prbablyy because the only way to enhance their senses is toi be overwhelmed by hunger. * 'Regenerative Healing - Like all other abilities possessed by Full Upir, healing and all forms of physical recovery are greatly enhanced. Upir have the ability of physical recovery in seconds and recover from any injury except decapitation or cremation. Trauma seems to daze Upir as Olivia was close to being half conscious and was tired after being shot in the heart by Clementine Chaseur. Marks in the place of self inflicted mortal wounds will appear when an Upir transforms, leaving them healed. The scars of physical trauma, if any, that was used to make them full Upirs seem to remain, as Olivia still has a scar on the small on her back and her tail like deformity had been before she cut it off and bled to death. Roman awoke minutes after slicing his forearms down to the tendons and bleeding to death, with only scars were the wounds had been. The scars seem to have disappeared or have faded. Dessication and some chemicals can stunt their healing. Olivias rehabilitation made it so that her tounge did not heal immediately and take a year or years. She also cut herself while shaving her legs and it did not heal immediately, though she stated that it would heal soon, probably in an hour or more. *'Enhanced Durability' - Upir skin is strong enough to impervious to glass and anything as sharp as it. This can also mean they are immune to great physical trauma caused such by such things as falling on hard stone. Roman was struck with a metal pole at full force and it did nothing, as if it were hitingg metal. This was while Roman was feeding on a homeless man named Gaber. Roman then choken the man that hit him in the back, making cracking noises from his neck. *'Mesmerization' - All Upirs, half or full, have the ability to mesmerize people and gain full control of their minds, actions, and overall perception of reality by simply looking at a persons eyes. It is shown that full Upir are capable of using this ability on Half Upir, as Olivia used it on Roman to have him impregnate Letha Godfrey. It is only known that a vargulf are not susceptible to memorization while transformed, but it remains unknown if this is the case for regular werewolves or when werewolves are in human form. Upir can even mesmerize themselves by means of looking at their reflections eyes, such as Roman made himself see Shelley in visions, much like his catabasis, which also seemed to be some form of self inflicted mesmerization to put the pieces of a metaphysical puzzel together and defeat his inner demons. That was only when he was a Half Upir. *'Immortality - ' An Upir can live forever until they are killed by one of their weaknesses. They mature at a certain age and then stop aging. Because they are immortal they are immune to all disease. = Half Upir *'Superhuman Strength'- Roman was shown to be strong enough to fend off a transformed vargulf with an axe handle, which she then threw away. He was easily overpowered by Johann Price when he was Half Upir, showing his limitations. *'Regenerative Healing' - Half Upirs appear to heal faster than humans. This is demonstrated by Roman, as he left several cuts on his body that were gone after a while. Although, Half Upir, while not requiring medicine, Roman did place bandages over the cut on his face. Also he felt no pain of the cuts, probably due to having cocaine in his system at the time, and was perfectly healthy throughout his life despite having consumed several drugs and heavy smoking, and possibly was liklyy to be at risk of second hand smoking, as Olivia was also a heavy smoker. *'Enhanced Durability' Upir skin is strong enough to impervious to glass and anything as sharp as it. This can also mean they are immune to great physical trauma caused such by such things as falling on hard stone. *'Mesmerization' - All Upirs have the ability to mesmerize people, though Half Upir suffer nosebleeds and severe head pain, which according to Roman, is worse than being hit by a bus. 'Feeding' Upirs are reliant on human or synthetic tiisue and blood of any living creature, to satisfy their urges, they will weaken and become rabid without enough. They most often can get blood from raw meat or bone marrow or simply directly from the source as seen by both Olivia and Roman. Upir seeminlyy need to adjust to their new diet of blood and raw tissue and, while adjusting, their bodies will seemingly reject the blood and cause the Upir to vomit it out, and sometimes become slightly feverish and develop mood swings and all other drug withdrawal type symptoms, as blood to them is like a drug in their system. They prefer their food uncooked as cooked food is not satifyingg to them. This also applies to any form of sustanance they may use, whether synthetic or organic, as when Roman trying to consume from an Upir Feeding Tank, vomited the food back out and became sick and violent for hours after. Olivia's first treamentt caused her to almost fracture Pryce's skull and he begged her not to kill him, which she obliged to. Their bodies mostly prefer to have blood off living sources and not preserved, as preserved or synthetic food sources can cause the body to reject it or it may not give as much nutrition as living sources do as no matter how much preserved flesh and blood Roman consumed he could not control his urges fully. This is because an upir's hunger grows more insatiable and unstable with each day of its immortal life casuing them to lose control and go into something similar to feeding frenzies and feed until they can control themselves again, usually after violently feeding and killing live creatures, especially humans. This lack of self control is the reason that some Upir were caught and killed by humans in the past. Roman eventually killed humans when he fed on them as he did not before and also started feeding on other living creatures like animals, just as Olivia fed on horses owned by her late husband and covered it up by saying she had them killed in grief of the loss of her husband to not arouse suspicion. Roman also could not control his desire to feed, as he also had daydreams or dreams of feeding. He also occasionally feed off living creatures and off of humans that he new that people would not miss. Eventually he fed in a way that killed people, as his hunger was insatiable. His hunger caused him great emotional stress whenever he had a strong hunger attack or attacked someone. He cried and wept whenever he losed contro, of his hunger as he wanted to do not harm. Upir have been notorious for their feeding and failing to control their hunger, as they lose control in a way that kills several people. Eventually, the deaths that occur can be traced to them, forcing them away for fear that they will be killed. Olivia saved herself and Roman from such a fate, she married J R Godfrey to establish the scientific research to allow them to control their thirst, which evetuallyy resulted in the development of the Upir Feeding Tank The suppliment of the feeding tank could cause assosativee euphoria, making Olivia think that she had explained herself fully to Roman and that Roman loved her deeply the first time she fed from it, unlike Roman, who completely rejected it the first time he tried it and it made him sickly for an hour as his metabolism was not used to the supplement. Also, Olivia almost fractured Pryce's skull do to a violent reaction to the supplement. Before the Feeding Tank was developed, Olivia fed at the Godfrey Mill by feeding on its transients and left several blood paintings in it, even one of a phoenix creature. She was afriad when Roman, Peter and others were at the Mill, as they were on her hunting grounds. The Upir Feeding Tanks was designed to develop Humanoids, but the project only succeeded in creating plasma discard and tissue suppliments to fully control and rejuvinate Upir. In a way these were failed experiments that were being fed to Olivia. A fully developed Humaniod can completely repair and enhance Upirs self reparative capabilities to great levels to rejuvinate them from damage and abnormal conditions, like those caused by the Upir Neurotoxins used in Olivia's treatments. 'Psychology' Upirs are predatory creatures, and are far more brutal than their human appearance suggest. Although they can control themselves in a sophisticated and human manner, duress reduces them to a more feral state. This also applies their desire for blood. The longer they abstain from blood, the less in control of themselves they will be, leading to the high possibility of attacking and killing any human they are near. Upirs are capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However, often with age the older they get the less intense these emotions become. Upirs at any stage will struggle with humanity at some point in their lives, as Roman did constantly. Since they are living creatures, they have working brains with active nerves, allowing certain drugs that would be abministered to reanimated Upirs, can affect the brain and, therefore, change their emotions, but only when they are rehabilitating from dying or are recovering from a combination of blood loss, trauma and a coma. This only seems to work if the Upir is under the effects of bloodloss as Olivia was vunerablee to the side effects of her treatments during her recovery after her death at Roman's hands and Roman was drugged by Dr. Galina and was dazed. An Upirs hunger can cause them great emotional stress whenever they had a strong hunger attack, consisting of hazed senses and being overwhelmed by sensing a great quantity of blood and flesh. Roman saw a video of a surgery that triggered a hunger attack. This hunger attack included hazy and blurred vision and senses. It also caused an Upir to lose their temper easily, become constantly, impatentt, gittery, agitated, angry, or even violent. Roman yelled at everyone at his workplace and threw an electronic tablet to the floor when the blueprints of Pryces secret lab was not found when he wanted it. He took his anger out on anyone he saw calling them useless to him. Roman cried and had breakdowns whenever he losed control, of his hunger as he wanted to do not harm. If threatened with death, they will become more prone to violence and inhuman agressionn. Olivia was told by Norman that he was going to watch her die horribly from her c ancer and even had a knife to weaken her long enough to be killed, making her hate him and go back on her good and loving personality to her more savage and cruel one, killing her daughters new body, Prycylla to cure herself and then ripping out Norman's heart to make him suffer. 'Aging' Upirs are immortal, and do not physically age, remaining identical after reaching maturity in the discovery of their powers this may happen at differing ages, for instance, Roman reached full Upir status at 18 it is unknown when Olivia reached full Upir status but can be assumed due to her appearance to be in her late or mid thirties. Upir do not seem to age a day from the day they died and arose as the immortal creatures they become once they die, though their death must be at their own hand. But if they do age, they would stop aging when they reach their physical prime, as Olivia was a teen upon turning into a Full Upir and now has the appearance of a woman in her 30's. The only noticeable effects of aging are that they become physically stronger with age as shown with Roman only being able to defeat or kill Olivia at her consent, and are capable of discovering new powers, although these can be self-taught. Such an ability is possible to be telekinesis. 'Weaknesses' *'Decapitation' - Separating an Upir's head from the rest of the body will result in its death and is one of the commen ways to kill them. *'Cremation' - Cremation is the second best way to kill an Upir that gets rid of any evidences that it existed. *'Heart Piercing' - A direct strike to the heart cannot kill an Upir, however it can weaken them long enough for them to be killed, so mabye an hour or less. Anticoagulants are seemingly capable of making the weakened period longer. The way to pierce their hearts is to aim under the sternum then twist upwards and towards the spine. *'Hunger '- Being deprived of blood and/or flesh not only causes an Upir to weaken, but also to lose their ability to control their hunger and sometimes attack humans to feed on them. Their grows with every day they live until they attack everything with blood and flesh uncontrollably. They soon will kill while feeding and lose their humanity to their hunger and lose all self control. The Upir Feeding Tank can successful curb an Upirs appetite and stop their lose of control and a full grow Humanoid from the lab and be fed on to help heal an Upir if they develop unnatural conditions. * Blood-Loss - '''Without feeding on enough blood and flesh, Upirs can be rendered almost mortal and be vuneralble to long term effects of damage that feeding cannot heal immediatlyy and require, such as when Olivia had loss of speech, was in a coma for almost a year, and had severe muscular distrophe after being drained of blood by Roman, which caused her to become so weak that she needed a cane to walk. This did not hinder her superhuman strength as she ripped open Marie Godfreys neck, either with her bare hands or with her bite. Roman lost much of his enhanced physicality as seen when he fought a cultist with a knife and was slices in the arm and had to dodge attacks instead of being durable of to take the attacks with no discomfort like his mother did and when he did before. He was once durable enough to take a direct strike to the back with a metal pole and it landing on him as if he were made of metal. His strength was also lessened as he needed a shovel in combat to win in a fight against a cultists and to beat the cultist he fought to the floor before smashing the blade against the cultists head. The cultist was not even killed by this, even while Roman was seemingly fully exerting his strength. It is implied that he could have been able to fight his mother on equal grounds if he were not taking the treatments but this was not demonstrated. * '''Upir Neurotoxin: '''An enzyme derived from an Upir's own body can be used for medicinal purposes, breaking down the immune system and weakening an Upirs cellular defences to allow for further treamentss. It was used in Olivia's recovery after being killed by Roman, as she could not recover on her own. It also caused her to beocme more human, giving her tissue distrophe, chemically enhanced emotions and empathy, which was hard to overcome, accelerated aging and decay and even human like vunerabilityy to cancers, which is a possible side effect of the accelerated aging. Olivia had severe muscular distrophe after being drained of blood by Roman and being given the Neurotoxin in her tramtments, all of which caused her to become so weak that she needed a cane to walk which she got over in months. She took medication such as methotrexate, cyclophosphamide, carboplatin, and etoposide. This could all be immediately reversed if an afflicted Upir feeds off a Humanoid grown at the Godfrey Labs. It should be noted that an Upirs strength is the only physical ability that is not affected by the Neurotoxin, as she was shown to be only be as fragile as a human, spraining herself after falling off a chair, though she still ripped out Marie Godfreys throat and lifted Roman several feet above her head with one hand. Her immune system was shut down, physically making her weak and making her age at an accelerated rate and develop the side effects of aging such as cancer development due to a decaying bodily system. The Upir Feeding Tanks was designed to developop Humanoids, but the project only suceededd in creating plasma and tissue suppliments to fully control an Upir's hunger and sustann . A fully developed Humaniod can completely repair and enhance Upirs self reparative capabilities to unnatural levels to halp them rejuvenate and restore themselves from damage or abnormal conditions caused by Upir Neurotoxins. * '''Hemophelia Serum: Developed by the the Godfrey Intistute, this enzime inhibiter is meant to cause acute hemophilia, preventing clotting factors and inducing exsesivee bleeding. The affect of it on a living organism was said to be "Like an atom bomb going off in the bloodstream". It would weaken or potentially almost cripple an Upir long enough for them to be killed. If an Upir who is going through Pryce's cure treatments is subjected to the serum, it may kill them. * '''Anticoagulant: '''Drugs like Heparin, can be placed on the weapon that pierces their hearts and further its effectiveness at weakening them, as their blood will be unable to clot and therefore weakening their damage reparative abilities and physical recovery.